


your love is sunlight

by bxbyfxcx



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, bokuto is the best boyf, chivalrous bokuto koutarou, keiji is soft for bokuto and bokuto only, they're just cute high school lovers okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyfxcx/pseuds/bxbyfxcx
Summary: "Take my jacket. It's cold outside."keiji has the most adorable and chivalrous boyfriend. fact.





	your love is sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how the japanese school system works so i just used my english years/grades. 
> 
> all of these fics have been set in winter???? can u tell its my favourite season lol 
> 
> this fic was created whilst listening to sunlight by hozier on repeat, issa very bokuaka song. its also in my akaashi playlist on spotify ;) [ @bxbyfxcx ](https://open.spotify.com/user/bxbyfxcx?si=wZKGrbtxTh6zplGOzXwTLg)

It was a gloomy day, the rain hadn’t stopped all day and  Bokuto was almost hesitant to go home, wanting nothing more than to stay in the warm classrooms. Despite the fact his last lesson of the day was maths. The lesson had lasted what felt like 50 years, as per usual, but  Bokuto caught himself wishing it was a little longer, purely so he didn’t have to face the bitingly cold weather.

The weather had seriously affected his mood recently and he could feel himself being extra clingy with  Keiji and bothering him more, every chance he got, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. There was just something about the cold weather and grey skies that made him want to curl up next to  Akaashi and stay in bed all day. He knew  Keiji didn’t mind but still he’d rather the sun be out so they could go for a picnic with lots of yummy food or a nice long walk in the sun,  Akaashi  always looked so beautiful in the sun after all.  Bokuto couldn’t pinpoint the moment he turned into a golden retriever but this was the moment he actually realised it. All those jabs about him being like an overgrown puppy finally making sense.

The bell rang and cut off his stream of consciousness and he sullenly gathered up his things and trudged his way to the lower years building. It was across the courtyard so  Bokuto had to face the weather to wait for  Keiji . The power of love being the only thing motivating him to leave. His first step outside was met with a slap of wind across his face, stinging his cheeks and making his eyes water a little. He wrapped his bomber jacket around his body a little tighter, tugging his usually upturned sleeves down to cover his wrists. His teeth were clacking together and he couldn’t feel his toes anymore. The walk was short enough but even 20 seconds in the cold air was enough to knock the wind out of him.  Bokuto was mildly out of breath once he reached the entrance of the year 11 building. He huffed when the warm air settled over his face, closing his eyes in temporary relief. He dragged his feet to  Keiji’s classroom, patiently waiting outside the door, knowing that the younger years were usually kept for 5 or so minutes longer than upper years.

The door opened and  Bokuto stood up straight, the anticipation of seeing  Keiji suddenly washing away all negative feelings. Seemingly thousands of students shuffled out of the room before  Keiji did. He walked out the room with the same, quiet look on his face, his eyes relaxed and happy despite what his face said.

“ Bokuto -san.” he spoke, before even looking in  Bokuto’s direction. It made  Bokuto laugh how he could never surprise Keiji. He looked up at  Bokuto and  Bokuto momentarily forgot about everything in the world.  Keiji’s eyes were a dark blue, the bottom of the ocean and night-time skies came to mind. Bokuto could happily spend eternity looking at  Keiji’s eyes, watching the way they shined and changed colour in the light.

“ Bokuto -san.”  Keiji repeated, a smile threatening to bloom on his face.  Bokuto idly wondered if mind-reading was on the long list of  Keiji’s skills.

“ Akaashi ! I missed you!”  Bokuto belted out, scooping an arm around  Keiji’s neck, pulling him into a hug. His slight frame essentially disappearing in  Bokuto’s hold.  Keiji huffed, and twitched, signalling  Bokuto to let go.

“Shall we go home?” he asked, knowing the answer anyway. He was holding thick, hardback books and his arms were getting tired, he wanted to get home as quickly as possible; the weather also being a factor in his eagerness to leave.

“Yeah! Let’s go!”  Bokuto bellowed.  Keiji discovered early on in their friendship that  Koutarou didn’t really have an ‘inside voice’ and often yelled without realising. They were walking back to the school gates when  Bokuto spoke again.

“Oh,  Akaashi ! Let me carry your books.” he smiled at  Akaashi with the brightness of a beam of sunlight and  Keiji willed himself not to blush at the gentlemanly gesture. 

“That’s not necessary,  Bokuto -san. I can carry them.” he tried to argue, useless really.

“Nah, c’mon let me carry them! I don’t lift weights at the gym for nothing!”  Bokuto smirked suggestively at  Keiji and flexed his arm obnoxiously.  Keiji couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down to  Bokuto’s arms, the fabric of his jacket stretched across the other boy’s biceps. He quickly looked back up to  Bokuto’s face and sighed, pretending to be bored of his antics.

“Fine, will you stop showing off if I let you carry a few?”  Keiji smiled as  Bokuto nodded enthusiastically, holding his arms out in reply.  Keiji gave three of the bigger books to  Bokuto and clutched the two lighter ones to his chest, smiling shyly as  Bokuto beamed and walked proudly next to him.

Keiji forgot his jacket that morning and was only wearing his blazer for protection, he had an umbrella in his bag but he suspected that would do little to keep the cold out. He was shivering more and more the further away from the  center they walked. 

Bokuto abruptly stopped right before the doors. He put the books down on a table and took his jacket off. Holding it out to  Keiji expectantly.  Keiji raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

“Wear this!”  Bokuto smiled widely at  Keiji like he was gifting him a crown.  Keiji tilted his head slightly in confusion.

“I’m okay,  Bokuto -san.” he nodded in thanks and went to pick up his books but  Bokuto wormed in front of him before he could. His face was earnest now, almost concerned.

“ _Take my jacket. It’s cold outside_ ,  Akaashi .” he pouted, arm still out with the jacket offered.

Keiji bit his lip, trying not to smile at his stupidly cute boyfriend. He took the jacket and slipped into it,  Bokuto’s body heat had made it warm and  Keiji almost melted into it. It was way too big on his shoulders and so it hung lower on his hands, he felt literally enveloped in  Bokuto’s warmth and it made butterflies rise in his stomach.

“ Akaashi !”  Bokuto drew out the syllables, “You look so cute in my clothes.”  Bokuto looked like he wanted to pinch his cheeks so  Keiji levelled him a faux-glare.

“Can we go home now,  Koutarou ?”  Keiji said softly, they could’ve been at the bus stop by now if it wasn’t for  Bokuto’s fussing. Not that  Keiji was complaining, he loved it when  Bokuto took care of him and was so chivalrous like this.

At the sound of his given name,  Bokuto sprung back into action, he scooped up the books and set a look of determination on his face. Readying himself for the weather. He nodded to  Keiji and pushed open the door, holding it awkwardly,  ‘cause you always have to go through the door first,  Akaashi !’

They stepped out into the brisk air and made a mission of walking to their bus stop. Once they reached the shelter, they huddled together,  Keiji’s teeth chattering in his head,  Bokuto bouncing from foot-to-foot trying to keep the blood flow going. The bus came quickly and once they were sat down  Keiji went to take the jacket off.

“Here, you can have your jacket back now.”  Akaashi said quietly, handing it over to  Bokuto . Bokuto, however, shook his head defiantly.

“No, you still have to walk home, so keep it on!”

“It’s not that far, Kou.”  Keiji tried, even though he knew arguing was pointless; once  Bokuto had his mind set on something not even God could stop him.

“Nah, I still have to help you carry your books, so I’ll just come to your house then I’ll take it!”  Bokuto smiled cutely at  Keiji , a cheeky kind of smile, a smile that could easily get  Bokuto out of jail. In  Keiji’s opinion anyway.

Keiji chuckled and shook his head. He looked fondly at  Bokuto and nodded. Shrugging the jacket back on his shoulders. If he cuddled himself into and sniffed at the collar then that was no one else’s business but his.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)
> 
>  
> 
> 12/100


End file.
